The present application finds particular application in cruise-control systems in vehicles, particularly involving adaptive cruise-with-braking (ACB) systems. However, it will be appreciated that the described technique may also find application in other motor control systems, other vehicle systems, or other cruise control vehicle systems.
Heavy-duty vehicles, such as large trucks or tractor-trailers, busses, and the like often employ set-speed cruise control (SSCC) systems that govern acceleration when turned on. Additionally, an ACB system may be employed to control vehicle speed via foundation braking, engine torque reduction, and vehicle retarder to affect distance to a target forward vehicle. Conventional systems may provide warnings when a preset following distance is breached by a forward vehicle, in order to provide a driver the host vehicle, or tracking vehicle (i.e., the vehicle on which the ACB system is installed) with ample time to respond and avoid collision. A problem with conventional ACB systems is that they are unable to differentiate between forward vehicles of different sizes (e.g., between trucks, passenger vehicles, motorcycles, and the like), which may have different stopping capabilities.
The present innovation provides new and improved ACB systems and methods for heavy-duty vehicles that permit the ACB system to classify forward objects or vehicles as a function of forward vehicle size, provide an alert, and adapt a following distance strategy accordingly, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.